


Orologio

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Balcony Sex, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingerfucking, Italian Character(s), Neck Kissing, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Papa wonders if he could get away with taking you on the balcony of his Italian vacation home.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus III/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Orologio

It was a sunny afternoon in Tuscano, Italy. Terzo had taken you, one of his favourite Siblings, here to the place his family owned, a peach painted walk up in the small coastal town. It was truly beautiful. Hot Tuscan sun beat down with a view of beautiful turquoise water, shimmering today like a sapphire.

You're enjoying a glass of limoncello on the balcony of the place, overlooking the colourful streets below and the sea in the distance.

"You enjoy it here?" Terzo whispers, coming up behind you. His gait is easy, carefree as he languidly puffs on a thinly rolled cigar. You lean your neck to the side for him to kiss.

"It's like paradise on Earth," you sigh. "The Olde One blesses us with His beautiful creations every day." 

"True," Terzo mumbles against your neck. "He blessed me with you." He unfolds his aviators and tucks them in the breast pocket of his soft pink button up shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He reaches forward to clink his own glass flute with yours, and takes a long sip of the limoncello before setting it down on the railing beside yours, and resting his cigar in an ornate tray. He moves his hands down to rub your shoulders, smoothing his thumb along your upper back in a heavenly manoeuvre that makes you groan. "You are looking good in that little skirt," he whispers, teasing the hem of it between his fingers. He begins to bunch it up, as his lips once again attach to your neck, the two of you amorous and pleasantly intoxicated on the sweet lemon liqueur. You can feel the imprint of his paint left on your skin, and smile at the marking.

"Take it off of me?" 

"I have a better idea," he whispers, nudging his hips against you from behind and pressing your stomach forward against the balcony railing. You can feel that he's already tented his pants, and the thought of it awakens something in you.

"Gonna take me to the bed?" you giggle. Papa leans in to press a kiss just below your earlobe. His finger barely grazes the curve of your ass beneath the skirt, trailing down to tease against the fabric of your panties.

"I think I'm going to take you right here." You bite your lip, looking down.

"Papa," you grin, and flush a little pink as you let out a tipsy laugh, "People will see!"

"Let them watch," he whispers. He groans as he cups the heat between your legs. "Let them see how you look when you come undone, bellisima. It is a beautiful sight. I must not be greedy and keep such a thing to myself, mm?" His hips roll up against your ass. "We make such a perfect pair when I am inside you."

"Oh," you whisper, tilting your head back into him. He runs his fingers back and forth down the damp material of your panties, eliciting a moan from you. Every time he gets close to your clit, he eases away. It's frustrating. You push back against him, and he coos in your ear softly to stop.

"Papa will take care of you, have no worry. I will fuck you just how you like, you know this thing." You shudder out a sigh, and he gently eases the panties down your legs to your thighs. Your face is already flushed as he lifts up the skirt to take a handful of your bare ass, squeezing it. You press harder against the railing, biting back a moan. He has to do the same, erection only growing as he touches. "So wet for your Papa," he growls in your ear. His fingers barely dip into you, spreading the slick and rubbing his fingers together.

"I can't wait to feel you inside me," you sigh. “Please don’t keep me waiting.” His erection twitches against your back at your words, and he reaches in between you two to begin slowly dragging his zipper down.

“Do you know, I woke up this morning dreaming of where I would make you cum today,” he whispers. You gasp as you feel his cockhead press against your ass. “I never thought it would be here, but the Dark Lord has a funny way of guiding our path, no?”

“I still think the bed is more functional,” you mutter playfully.

“You think your Papa can not satisfy you here?” he teases. He puts a hand against his chest in mock offense. “Oh, I am not up for this, si? Papa is too old?”

“You’re not old, you loser,” you grin, grinding back against his cock. “You just want to see where you can get away with fucking me.”

“This is true,” he says, wetting his lips. His hands rub down your arms, and back to grip your ass again. You can feel the tip of his cock against the small of your back as he rubs it against you for stimulation, precum slicking the area. Your knuckles start to go white as you grip the railing harder.

"Please," you breathe, head swimming with alcohol and arousal. "Quit the tease. I need you now."

“You sure you want it here?” he rasps.

“There’s no way you’re leaving me without an orgasm here, so yes,” you moan. Papa grunts as he slides up into you—it’s an easy motion, burying inside you to the hilt with the familiar burn of him pleasantly stretching you open. He moves a hand to hold you steady in front, just under your breasts, and the other moves down to rub slow circles around your clit. His head tucks over your shoulder as he rocks up on his toes with his first thrust. Your mouth falls open. Papa doesn’t disappoint; he knows just how to move to heighten your reaction, and the shit probably wants to get you moaning as loud as possible.

Although he knows how you like it, he still slows his thrusts to whisper in your ear, tone light and airy: “Are you enjoying Papa’s cock? You like him to fuck you like this in front of all these people?”

“Thankfully no one’s noticed yet,” you breathe.

“Ah. You are right. Perhaps we change that, no?”

“What are you—?” you giggle. With deft fingers, Papa unties your halter top, and pops the hook on your bra. You feel your face heat up.

"Show off your beautiful form," he whispers. "Show everybody it is me who gets to touch this alone." He warms his hands, and puts them both over your breasts as your top falls away. He massages them, covering the peaked nipples with his palms and gently squeezing. 

“You’re cocky,” you smile, the sky and the water in the distance blurring together in your tipsy state. “I like that.”

"Mm, you see the people below at the _trattoria_ , cara? Do you think they would get a thrill from watching us make love?"

"Yes..."

"Or perhaps... somebody in one of those apartments across the way. You see? Those ones. A hand slowly moving down below... the sight is too much for them, they have to please themselves to it." He looks over your shoulder down to the breasts he’s touching, and moans. "I know I would.”

Your hands reach back to hold onto his forearms. "Harder," you breathe, voice barely above a whisper.

"Bene,” he groans, your body jostling against the railing with each quickened thrust. The noise is starting to attract attention. His cock reaches an angle inside you from standing that makes you gasp, and an elderly lady below starts to look around. "I know how to make this an even lovelier sight," he whispers, kissing your neck again. You lean back into him, feeling so safe and taken care of, getting fucked in his arms. His hand comes up to hold you gently by the neck. “Cum for your Papa like a good ghuleh, and let me follow you into that abyss. Take every last drop from my cock and tell everybody listening who made you feel this way. _You know I like to boast_.”

Giving in to his request, you rock forward, Papa catching and holding you around the waist as you brace yourself. Your toes curl, and you’re certain Papa can feel your cunt clenching around him as your orgasm races to build. He pushes up into you faster, until the railing is shaking with the force. In your lustful haze, you don’t realize where the two of you have left your glasses, and where they’re about to go.

“Shit—” you start to yelp. Papa catches your arm as you almost go over trying to grab his glass. It falls and shatters below you, prompting everyone on the street to look up. You let out a startled moan, and your orgasm washes over you under the gaze of multiple onlookers. Papa gives your neck a love mark, stifling his groan in the nape as he rocks to the tips of his toes again, bracing a hand against the railing and finishing deep inside you, both of your pleasured gasps like a symphony.

“Che bello! Here’s to happy endings!” The old man at the cafe below raises a glass to you two. Your entire body heats up as you duck, and Papa leans over top of you, jutting his head out. He takes up your glass of limoncello, and raises it too with a self-satisfied laugh.

“Saluti!”


End file.
